Girlfriend?
by lucayathegood
Summary: Awakening: noun. An act or moment of becoming suddenly aware of something. Did he really not see this coming? Thundercest.


**_Awakening: noun. An act or moment of becoming suddenly aware of something. Did he really not see this coming? Thundercest._**

Okay so first thundermans fic ever... Don't think I quite grasped the characters but I'm trying bc I'm in desperate need of more thundercest, oh, and I'm writing with inspiration from the news of Jack's girlfriend Ryan joining the show as Allison, a goody goody love interest for Max, so I don't know how it'll play out on the show yet. I may or may not continue. Thank you for reading, and I'd love feedback, so please review! :)

* * *

If Max has ever been certain about anything in his 16 year old life, he's certain of this: Today is the day he does it. Today is the day he makes Allison his girlfriend.  
She's everything he isn't - friendly, dedicated, gorgeous. Okay, maybe they've yet to have more than a few shallow conversations over the span of several months, but Max just knows she's the one.

Phoebe doesn't know what he sees in her.

Allison's helping another student in class (Max is reminded of something) when he decides to make his move. Okay, he decided to make his move about a week ago - he hasn't actually attempted it until now.

Sensing eyes on her, she looks is his direction. Max stands awkwardly next to her desk, waiting for her friend to get the hint. She doesn't.

"I guess we're done for today? If you need any help, just ask. I'll text you later," Allison says to the girl who's name Max can't be bothered to remember; a friendly but silent signal for space, and Max is reminded of the unusual reason he took a liking to her in the first place (and something else. He's reminded of something else he just can't put his finger on.)

"Hey, Max, Everything okay?" A smile. Nervous fingers (his) reach around his neck, scratching like it'll uncover the answers to talking to her without feeling so uncharacteristically sick.  
"Yeah, no, everything's great. Super!" Really? "I just..." Every girl. He can talk to every girl at this school.

So why not her?

"I was just wondering," he starts, the beginnings of a hopeful smile playing on his lips, eyebrows raised in that way Phoebe hated, "If you're not too busy..." fingers clasp together - a nervous habit, "maybe you'd want to get some pizza at Wong's later?" Nice, Max. Everyone loves pizza. Who could turn this offer down?

"Umm... I don't think so, Max." She turned this offer down? She glances down at her fingers, contemplating something. "Well, Phoebe's coming too, right?"

Phoebe?

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah?" She continues, but it's a questions more than anything, a question Max isn't sure he wants the answer to.

"No, just you and me," motioning between them, "Why would Phoebe be there?" He asks with a laugh. Laughs like he doesn't know why she'd think that. "Phoebe's my-"

"-Girlfriend," she finishes for him. "I know."

Girlfriend? Why would she say that? And, in all honesty, when Max made the decision to keep he and Phoebe's relation a secret, but spend 24/7 with her, could he really not see this coming?

But he asks anyways.

"Why would you think that?" And if he's sweating in November it's no ones business but his own.

Her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Aren't you? You're together like all the time.. I guess I just assumed? I just figured because-"

The final bell rings. Turning out of habit, his eyes glance out the door where he sees Phoebe wave - a signal to meet at their lockers. Allison follows his gaze with a sigh. Standing up from her seat, she clutches books to her chest.

"I really do like you, Max," and something of a sad smile forms on her lips, "But I'm just not comfortable seeing someone who's clearly seeing someone else." Because even when she thinks he's asking her to be the other girl, she still manages to be kind and understanding and why does Max feel like there's something he still isn't getting?

Averting his eyes, she pulls a pair of shoes from her bag. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to dance practice. I'll say hi to Phoebe for you," and she's gone. (And then he gets it.)

* * *

"So," Phoebe prompts Max, who's been silently watching the last several minutes as she shuffles textbooks in and out of her locker, "Who's got a hot date later?" she manages to ask with every bit of sarcasm. Suddenly defensive, he turns away.

"She's actually got a boyfriend... No biggie," and is that at all convincing?

The locker closes. Phoebe glances at the clock, trying again. "Wait, it's Allison, right? She asks. She asks but she knows.

"Why do you care?" Defensive. He knows why she cares.

She looks down. "Maybe I can talk to her at practice? Which, speaking of..." she motions, again, towards the clock.

Taking the hint, he closes the locker of his own.

"Don't bother."

Unsatisfied, but clearly in a hurry, Phoebe heads towards the bathroom, dressing for practice. He know she's in there, knows she's gone, but he doesn't know when it's unacceptable to stop looking at the spot she stood in moments ago.

"I'm not into brunettes anyways."


End file.
